1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement device and method, and more particularly relates to an arrangement device and method for arranging semiconductor integrated circuits at interposers and arranging semiconductor integrated circuit bodies at substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a semiconductor integrated circuit is arranged at an interposer, which is to intermediate between the semiconductor integrated circuit and a substrate, to configure a semiconductor integrated circuit body.
Then the semiconductor integrated circuit body is arranged at the substrate, and ultimately a package is fabricated.
In some cases, a light-emitting element for optical communication is provided at the semiconductor integrated circuit. Light of the optical communication passes through the interposer and is guided into an optical waveguide formed in the substrate. This light is guided to a light-receiving element at another semiconductor integrated circuit body arranged at the substrate. Thus, optical communication is performed.
For this optical communication, it is necessary to accurately arrange the semiconductor integrated circuit, the interposer and the substrate at pre-specified positions.
Heretofore, a method has been proposed for positioning at a time of superposition of an optical element with a substrate (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 09-145965).
However, this positioning method is for superposing an optical element with a substrate, not for accurately arranging a semiconductor integrated circuit, an interposer and a substrate at pre-specified positions. Specifically, when a light-emitting element at a semiconductor integrated circuit is to be superposed with an optical waveguide at a substrate with an interposer being interposed therebetween, the interposer is an obstruction, so this is difficult.